


Taking Care of the Sleep Deprived

by ariesxdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, M/M, draco's a caring fiancee, harry is tired and sleep deprived, initially a writing exercise, involves a hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariesxdraco/pseuds/ariesxdraco
Summary: Drarry being incredibly cute while in a hammock.





	Taking Care of the Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> First Drarry drabble that I wrote for yet another writing exercise. Based on an imagine your otp prompt stated below.
> 
> "Imagine your otp in a hammock together. Person b is asleep on Person A’s chest and Person A has one foot on the floor so they can rock the hammock in hopes of keeping person B asleep."
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the fluffiness!

It was the perfect afternoon to chill out on the hammock while reading a book and that was exactly the thing that Draco Malfoy is doing. The past week has been exhausting and he was thankful for the two day off that he has. He has nothing planned for those days other than relax with his gorgeous fiancee. His fiancee who he hasn’t seen all morning.

 

Harry was suppose to be at home with him but the man had to go to the ministry because of some emergency this morning. His partner said that it involves paper works that needs to be finished as soon as possible. That was around eight this morning and it’s almost three in the afternoon. Draco did floo-called the other an hour and a half ago and was told that the papers are almost done.

 

Draco sighed, shook his head, and continued reading the muggle novel he has on his hands. About half a minute passed when he heard a shout coming from inside the house and then Harry came out of the door leading to their garden where Draco is currently situated on the hammock in between two sturdy trees with its leaves acting as a shade from the sun’s rays.

 

“Hey there, handsome,” Harry said and slowly approached Draco.

 

Draco didn’t looked away from his book and only hummed. He grinned slightly when Harry climbed on the hammock to join him. He felt the curly haired lad rest his chin on his chest, indicating that his partner is waiting for him to lower down the book he’s holding. It made him chuckle softly but he waited for another minute before lowering down the book.

 

“Hello, gorgeous. I didn’t noticed that you’re back,” Draco said teasingly making the other man roll his eyes at him.

 

Harry raised his head and leaned forward to capture the blond man’s lips. Draco reciprocated the kiss and tangled his fingers onto Harry’s curly hair. Their kiss went on for a few seconds before the black haired man pulled away first.

 

Harry took Draco’s book that was resting on the blond’s chest and made a move to drop it on the grass but before he could do it, Draco grabbed the book and made a sound of protest that made him laugh lightly. Harry then rested his head on Draco’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

Draco looked down at his lover and smiled genuinely, “Tired?” He only heard a hum and a nod coming from Harry as an answer. Draco sighed subtly and gently massaged Harry’s scalp to help him go to sleep.

 

Draco went back to reading the novel after that though he didn’t stop rubbing the other man’s scalp soothingly. After a few minutes, Harry’s breath even out meaning the other is already asleep.

 

Upon realizing that his fiancee is finally asleep, Draco slowly lowered his left leg on the ground. He then used his foot to slowly rock the hammock knowing that Harry likes it when he do that whenever they’re resting on the hammock together.

 

Draco smiled and gently kissed the top of Harry’s head--more like the nest that the dark skinned man call hair-- before going back to his novel without stopping from rocking the hammock to keep Harry asleep.


End file.
